sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Johnathan McDowell
Name: Johnathan “Johnny” McDowell Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Football, Military, Hanging out with friends, Girls Appearance: Johnny is 5’11” and weighs an average of 178 pounds. He is a Caucasian with crew cut hair. His skin has a light tan, due to the amount of time he spends outside. He usually wears camouflage shorts with black sneakers and a checkered shirt with a tank top under. Johnny has blonde hair and light blue eyes. He also lacks facial hair. His ears are detached and his nose is slightly pointer than average. He has a near perfect mouth and jaw, with zero problems with his dental history. After working out for a good amount of years, he has obtained a six pack and he also wears special dog tags containing the names of his parents and his older brother. Biography: Johnny was born in St. Paul, Minnesota and is the son of Paul McDowell, a Colonel in the U.S. Army and Catherine McDowell, a volunteer nurse to help the wounded troops during wartime. He also had an older brother named Timothy McDowell, but he died serving his country when Johnny was only six years old. Ever since he was a little boy, he was interested in joining the military, like his father and brother, although later on his views about it changed. Johnny didn’t have much of a relationship with his brother, mostly because he was away for long periods of time. Whenever Timothy came back home he would bring presents for Johnny and tell him stories about his adventures. Johnny, being as young as he was, didn’t really understand much of his brother’s stories but found them interesting nevertheless. During elementary school he liked to talk about how cool his brother was, but always avoided the common question, “Where’s/What happened to your brother?” After his brother died, Johnny began to reconsider what joining the military really involved. As a freshman, Johnny joined the school’s JROTC program at the request of his father because he believed he needed to learn discipline and obtain some leadership skills. Against his father’s wishes, he dropped out of the program sophomore year and took regular PE instead, feeling that JROTC did not help him at all. Johnny’s mother was completely devastated when she found out that Timothy had been killed. Afterwards she had become overprotective of her only remaining son and actually tried to discourage any hopes of joining the military. His father also agreed with his mother for until he was around 10, but he believed she started to go too far when she tried to stop Johnny from playing with any gun related items, such as water guns or shooting games. His father ended up convincing her to stop being so overprotective, because not all gun related games have anything to do with the military, only to entertain. His mother reluctantly agreed, but she is still worries Johnny may end up like his brother. Johnny’s relationship with his father is stable. Whenever Paul is home, he likes to spend time with his son and vice versa. He occasionally joins his son to play sports or video games, usually beating Johnny in both. His father takes him every once in a while to a nearby shooting range to gain some experience with guns. Paul is occasionally disappointed in his son due to the fact he Johnny likes to sneak out of the house and stay out past curfew (usually 11PM) and hang out with his friends. Although Johnny’s father remembers what it was like being a teenager, he wants his some to learn how to be responsible, something that may prevent him from getting into unnecessary trouble. Paul likes to get involved with any decision made by Johnny concerning the military, because he wants him to be like his father, although Johnny tends to ignore his opinions because he believes his father is too imposing. Johnny has also learned to defend himself without the use of weapons through Ju-jitsu. His father thought it would be smart to enroll him in martial arts so he wouldn’t be defenseless in school if he was in trouble with others. Although Johnny never had any confrontations with other students, his father kept him enrolled for a few years. Johnny stopped attending classes when he reached purple belt at the age of 15 because he thought it was enough for him. He still knows quite a few moves and practices sometimes when working out. His calm, laid back, and outgoing attitude makes him a very easy person to be friends with. He also has a large circle of friends, but most of them are juniors and underclassmen. His friends vary a lot, from jocks to nerds/geeks and everything in between. He doesn’t like to discriminate between types of people; if they’re nice and cool to hang out with, he’d be friends with them. Johnny also likes to spend his time with his friends going to parties once in a while. Although he doesn’t drink or do any drugs, some of his friends do, so he calls them out because of it, knowing that using substances ruin a person’s body. Some of Johnny’s friends aren’t the nicest of people. They like to pull pranks on him, mostly setting him up on blind dates that go wrong most of the time. Knowing Johnny’s dislikes, such as girls that talk a lot, they set him up with girls with those qualities. He usually goes through with the dates because he doesn't want to hurt the girls' feelings, but he never leads them on into false hopes. Even though his dates may end up marked as failures, he’s pretty popular amongst the girls, but he falls head over heels for the unpopular/not well known girls. His friends sometimes make fun of him for his weird taste in girls, but he ignores those comments. Although he has dated a few times, he never truly had a relationship with anyone before. This is mostly because although he seems really outgoing, he is afraid to ask a girl out, but he passes it off as something non-important. One day, he may build up the courage to start a relationship with someone. In Bayview Secondary School, Johnny is part of the football team. He plays the role as the cornerback. He started to play football around the age of 13 and liked it ever since. Being on the football team became the only thing that he actually enjoyed without quitting. After school, he likes to go to the park and play football and occasionally soccer with his friends. Although he’s into the outdoors, he also spends some time playing video games, usually adventure or racing types. He does well in most of his classes; one reason is so he can stay on the football team. The other is because he doesn’t want to make his father even more disappointed in him. His teachers have a few problems with him, the main one being that he doesn’t pay much attention in class. His favorite class is PE because he likes to show off his athletic abilities, but his least favorite is English because he dislikes writing. He’s not sure what he’s going to do in the future, but he still considers the military, only because it is known to get people into college easily. Johnny is also a bit irresponsible. For example, when he is in charge of certain assignments that involve ordering people around, he often becomes lazy and doesn’t do what is required, or if he does, he only does it partially. Also, when he’s given an item to hold onto, he is prone to losing the it. Because of that bad habit he doesn’t get put in charge of many, if any, group activities. Johnny has a relatively short attention span, so he cannot stand people who drag on for long periods of time and don’t get to the point. He deals with people like this by distracting himself mentally until they are done speaking. Advantages: He has some experience with guns and is able to defend himself without them. He has good endurance and is really strong. His personality makes him capable of partnering himself up with almost anyone, considering they don't talk a lot. Disadvantages: Johnny is considered to be an irresponsible person, so he isn’t trusted by many of his friends to be able to do stuff for them. Although he tried, Johnny hasn’t developed much leadership skills and would rather follow than lead. Johnny likes to give up, such as the JROTC program and Ju-jitsu classes, because he loses interest easily or isn’t motivated enough to continue. Also, his short attention span may make him rush through things a bit too quickly. Designated Number: Male student no. 154 ---- Designated Weapon: Ornate music box with dancing ballerina Conclusion: Well, this one might've been able to go somewhere, but without any weapons to back it up, I find it unlikely. Also, blowing people off while they're talking can lead to some bad situations. I wonder, will you pay attention during the briefing, B154? The above biography is as written by ChetV. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: ChetV, Ciel Kills: None Killed By: Accidentally ran himself through a sword Collected Weapons: Ornate music box with dancing ballerina (assigned weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Johnny had been originally approved for V4 just before the 275 student cap came into effect, but before he could be added to the roster, his approval status was rescinded and other students completed the lineup instead. However, he was re-approved after the cap, and as such became the 276th student to be placed on the roster. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Johnathan, in chronological order. V4: *Feeling Kind of Anxious *Can't I Just Die A Disney Death? Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Johnathan McDowell. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Johnny was massively inactive for a long time, and thus did basically nothing. I can't even recall how it was that he ended up taking so long to get adopted out. Ciel had a lot of fun with him, but Johnny didn't really have the background or presence of his other characters, and it really wasn't much of a surprise that Johnny kicked it soon thereafter. Really, there's not a ton to say here; Johnny's big contribution to the game was pushing us over to 276 characters, which was nice because it kept V4 from having an implausibly round number of students like V3 did. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students